Time for rest
by mikipau
Summary: After a hard day's work Cordelia needs some rest. Established relationship. Fluff. Cordelia/Misty


**Title:** Time for rest

**Author: **mikipau

**Rating:** K

**Fandom: **American Horror Story: Coven

**Pairing:** Cordelia/Misty

**Disclaimer:** I do not own American Horror Story.

**Summary: **After a hard day's work Cordelia needs some rest. Established relationship. Fluff.

**A/N:** I don't know.

* * *

"Finally!" The word escaped Cordelia's lips as she carefully closed the bedroom door behind her. She rested her head against the hard surface, eyes closed, trying her best to get the tension to leave her body and not really succeeding.

The last couple of days had been hectic. Juggling her role as the Supreme with being a mother, a wife, a teacher and a good friend almost got to be too much. She'd barely had time to eat or sleep and would have done neither if it wasn't for Misty; her caring and patient wife who was currently resting in the bed a few steps away from where Cordelia stood.

"You okay darlin'?" Misty's voice felt like a soothing balm to Cordelia's frazzled nerves.

"Sorry about the delay. Two of the girls had to swap rooms. Who knew dealing with hormonal teenagers with powers could be so exhausting? And potentially deadly."

Misty's chuckle made Cordelia open her eyes. She took in the soft smile on her wife's face, the thin nightgown she was dressed in and how the light from the lamp on the nightstand made her skin appear to glow. It was a very inviting sight and all Cordelia could think was that right now her want and need blurred together in a strange, confusing mix. Her body craved rest, needed sleep, but what she really wanted was to connect with Misty, to feel her skin against her own, smell her, taste her and hear the sounds Cordelia knew only she could bring forth from Misty's lips.

"Now answer my question."

"Huh?" She hadn't realized she'd gone quiet, standing still, staring. "Your question?"

"Are _you_ okay?"

"Yes, I just- I need some sleep, I guess." She forced a tired smile, not sure of her success in doing so.

"Bed's a good place to start." Misty patted the mattress with the palm of her hand. "Come here."

Cordelia stumbled towards the white sheets, undressing, leaving a trail of clothes from the door to her side of the bed. Normally a neatfreak, her behaviour was a testament to how weary she was. She leaned towards her wife, one knee on the mattress, one foot still on the floor. Placing a kiss onto familiar lips she sighed happily, feeling the aching knot between her shoulderblades ease slightly.

Resting there, forehead against forehead, Cordelia felt a genuine smile come to her lips as Misty reached up and released her hair from the ponytail she'd donned this morning. Fingers eased the tension from her scalp with slow circles that made her moan in pleasure. She loved Misty's hands and what they did to her. Just as she was about to lean in for yet another kiss the hands stopped moving. She opened her eyes. Misty was clearly amused by something, the smile on her face teasing.

"Took me over an hour to get Rhiannon to bed, I see what mother she got it from."

"Hey! I'm in bed." Cordelia looked down at herself, only halfway sitting on the mattress and still wearing her shirt, underwear, socks and one shoe. Misty giggled. Letting the shoe drop to the floor Cordelia sluggishly rid herself of the remaining clothes and slipped into the negligé her wife held out to her. She was on her way to crawl underneath the covers when she heard the door creak open and a small voice float into the bedroom.

"Mommy? Mama?"

Cordelia instantly felt all tiredness replaced by startling alertness as she saw their daughter stand in the doorway; all unruly curls and tear stained cheeks. She had her beloved stuffed alligator in one hand and with big brown eyes she looked up at her mothers, lower lip trembling.

"Rhiannon? What's the matter? Did you have a bad dream?"

The girl nodded, taking a step closer to the bed, holding her arms up towards Cordelia. "Mommy," she said as more tears wet her cheeks and a shuddering breath escaped.

Cordelia wrapped her arms around their daughter, lifting the girl to sit between herself and Misty on the bed. Rhiannon snuggled into Misty's warm body as Cordelia caressed her back, calming her with her touch. It didn't take long for the girl to settle enough to let out a tired yawn.

"Can me and Cwocogator sweep wif you and Mama?"

"Of course you can baby." Cordelia gently moved a wayward curl behind a small ear. She loved this girl, this miracle she and Misty had created with their love. She'd wanted a child for so long and now that they had Rhiannon she couldn't imagine life without her. Her family meant everything to her. Yes, she was the Supreme and she had a responsibility towards the Coven, but nothing would ever have higher priority than the child and woman currently sharing her bed.

"You can stay, but only if Crocogator promises not to bite!" Misty tickled their daughter lightly, trying to get her to smile. She received a peal of laughter for her efforts and the sound made Cordelia's heart stop and then beat twice as fast.

"Mama! Don't be silly. Cwocogator never bite!"

"Hmm, if you say so." Misty placed a quick kiss to their daughter's head before pulling the covers up around them, meeting Cordelia's eyes in a loving gaze as she did so.

"Cwocogator needs kisses too."

"Oh, sorry." Misty drew her eyes away from Cordelia and kissed the toy on the snout. Being presented with the stuffed toy Cordelia did the same and then rested her lips to their daughter's forehead, breathing in the sweet smell of their little miracle.

Pleased with the kisses Rhiannon buried her face in the pillow, nightmares chased away and safety found in her mothers. They all snuggled up together, a crisscross of limbs underneath the covers and as breaths evened out Cordelia felt the arms around her grow heavy. Her last thought before sleep claimed her was how lucky she was to be here, where she was supposed to be, loved and with her family.


End file.
